1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to changing tables and, more specifically, a diaper changing table that can be selectively deployed by individuals to aid in their toiletry needs. While the device can be installed in any bathroom, preferably it is intended to be installed in public bathrooms whereby, in addition to the normal infant-child needs adults, seniors and the disabled are afforded privacy in conducting their toiletry needs thereby resulting in an opportunity for them to experience integration and participation in society. The device accommodates a full-sized adult (length and weight wise) by providing a frame that is fixedly fastened to the floor, as opposed to the walls, which results in a device with a small foot print having a handle for pivotally deploying the table portion having a plurality of cantilevered support members with integral tensioning members aiding in said deployment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other changing tables designed for a similar purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 128,569 issued to Vallett on Jul. 2, 1872.
Another patent was issued to Carpenter, et al on Apr. 27, 1926 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,582,380. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,896 was issued to Gaston on Jul. 5, 1960 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 10, 1972 to Holdham as U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,762.
Another patent was issued to Bergkamp, et al. on May 1, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,107. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,622 was issued to Bue, et al. on Jan. 30, 1979. Another was issued to Griffin on Aug. 12, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,951 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 30, 1990 to Berger, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,896.
Another patent was issued to Helmsderfer on May 26, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,999. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,905 was issued to Helmsderfer on Feb. 2, 1999. Another was issued to Hilger, et al. on May 25, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,015 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 7, 2000 to Helmsderfer, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,310.
Another patent was issued to Helmsderfer on Apr. 18, 2000 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,928. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,737 was issued to Henninge on Nov. 28, 2000. Another was issued to Wurmlinger on Feb. 5, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,834 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 11, 1989 to Burt as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 302,088.
Another patent was issued to Burt, et al. on May 26, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,384. Yet another European Publication No. EP1300104 was issued to Gentil on Apr. 9, 2003 and another Japanese Patent was issued to Aono on Feb. 5, 2002 as Japanese Patent No. JP2002034734.